The total market size for cardiovascular disease (CVD) is approximately $600 billion, with one in three American adults suffering from one or more types of CVD. It has been estimated that the total costs of hypertension (HTN) alone exceed $90 billion, including costs for medications, unnecessary complications, emergency department visits, and hospitalization. In most cases, patients with HTN are co-morbid with other conditions, and HTN can indicate risk of aneurysms, heart attack, stroke kidney failure, metabolic syndrome, heart failure, and other types of CVD; thus, CVD is a tremendous burden to the healthcare system.
Unfortunately, current standards of CVD assessment and management are fraught with inefficiencies, and technologies for assessing, managing, and treating CVD are substantially outdated. In particular, patient access between office visits/hospitalizations is limited or non-existent, which is exacerbated by the declining supply of general cardiologists and the growing demand of cardiology patients. Additional factors contribute to deficiencies in current methods of providing remote management of patients with CVD-related conditions. There is thus a need in the field of cardiovascular disease to create a new and useful method and system for assessment and management of cardiovascular disease. This invention provides such a new and useful method and system.